Kimbley's Last Stand
by Nirvana Renegade Seiga
Summary: [NOT WRITTEN BY NIRVANA. WRITTEN BY ZOLF'S ADVOCATE.]From the hate and betrayal of a State Alchemist to the last person that cares for him. She'll be in for one heck of a ride!
1. An Alchemist's Deception

**Kimbley's Last Stand**

**Disclaimer:** _I (as in Nirvana Renegade Seiga) own absolutely nothing in this story. Zolf's Advocate (a fellow writer) owns any OCs in this story. The creators of FMA own everything else._

**Author's Note:** A fellow writer--Zolf's Advocate--is unable to upload her story, 'Kimbley's Last Stand' and she requested that I upload it for her. So here it is,

NIRVANA RENEGADE SEIGA DID NOT WRITE THIS.

ZOLF'S ADVOCATE DID.

Warnings: Gore, violence...

* * *

Dead. That was what she had heard about him. The Crimson Alchemist: Zolf Kimbley, was the little boy that she had loved since he was born. The headline of the paper said: **_'Killed in Lior by the man from Ishbal: Scar'._**Now she has lost everything she ever really cared for. Two years after her son's birth, her husband had died. She just sits there, remembering the small boy that had changed her life. He couldn't stand being held by her. He looked nothing like his blonde, brown-eyed mother, or his red-haired father. He had short, jet-black hair, with golden-eyes. She just cries as she sits there thinking about him. This pain...is too great too handle.

She stands up, pulls on a coat, and walks out the door without a word. She walks for about an hour, then turns back. She wallks through the door and removes her coat, throwing it onto a nearby chair. She sits down on her bed and begins to cry. She cries with the memories of her last encounter with her son flashing through her mind. Sometime later, she quiets down and falls asleep.

She wakes up in the middle of the night and sees a figure in her doorway. She reaches over to the nightstand and turns on the light. Her eyes are wide in shock as she stares at him.

"Hello, Mother," he says, and smiles. She just sits there, tears streaming down her face. "Zolf? N-no. I-it can't...y-you're dead!" she cries, staring into his golden eyes. "No I'm not dead. And I'm going to make sure that nobody else finds ou about this. But how could you possibly hope to understand? You have no idea how it feels...All that power rushing through your body...You have no idea how much I **needed**it!" He smirks as he watches the pain in her eyes, as he watches her tremble. " I didn't raise you to kill people and to enjoy it, and to have no human decency-" "Who the hell needs human decency when you can have that much power?"he says as he grabs her by the throat. She struggles to breathe as she sees a red-eyed man behind him. He notices the alarm in his mother's eyes as she looks over his shoulder. He whirls around and sees the Ishbalan bastard standing there. Before he can even move again, the Ishbalan hurls a silver knife with a ruby embedded into its handle at Kimbley. He feels a sharp pain in the left side of his chest beforehitting the floor. His mother frees herself from his grip as she watches him collapse on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing you bastard!" She moves her gaze to the doorway again and sees a man in military uniform run through the front door (which Scar knocked off its hinges to get to Kimbley). Scar whirls around and pulls another silver blade from his jacket. "One more move...And I'll kill him here and now." She recognizes the man as Colonel Archer from Central. He backs off as Scar holds the knife over Kimbley's head. She notices Archer removing a gun from his pocket. He holds it up towards Scar, pulls the trigger, and Scar dodges the bullet, and rests his right arm on Kimbley's back. " This is for what you did to my brother," Scar yells, as his hand produces a red glow. Scar's hand thrusts itself through Kimbley's body, forcing out everything inside.

His mother screams as she watches blood fly everywhere. Scar stands there with his hand covered in blood. Scar turns to leave...but feels a gun against his forehead.

* * *

The next chapter will be whenever I recieve it by email.


	2. The Unknown Child

**The Unknown Child**

**Disclaimer:** Do not own anything from Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

"DAD!" An eleven year old child with black hair and ruby eyes stands in the doorway, tears streaming down her face. Another child was with her. A nine year old boy. He stays by her side as his dark green eyes stare ahead of him, filled with terror. The girl bravely walks into the room leading the boy by the sleve. _Probably her brother._ Archer thinks to himself. The sight of the two small children causes him to forget Scar. Scar sees his chance and starts to bring the knife down on the Crimson Alchemist. He feels a sharp pain in his left leg. The boy has his teeth sunk into Scar's leg. The girl bites his hand, causing him to drop the knife. A woman can be heard in the streets calling for her children. "Jason! Katie! Where are you?" The boy lets go of Scar and screams. "MOM OVER HERE!" The woman runs through the door to find her children. "Are you two alright?" she asks worriedly. "Yeah, we're fine. Mom, I found Dad!" Katie cries. Jason stands by his sister with a confused look on his face. "Soo..which one's Dad?" he asks. "I won't let this prevent me from taking my revenge!" Scar grabs the knife from the floor and goes after Jason. Kimbley comes out of shock to see the beautiful young woman standing there with the children. "S-sara?" She looks at him and screams. "Someone has to end this now!" Archer pulls the trigger sending Scar into the wall with a bullet in his head. Archer sighs as he fires another bullet into Scar. "I think we need some help here. And Kimbley.." Kimbley looks up at him as the blood runs down the side of his head. "..Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," he says as he leaves. Sara's legs give out and she hits the floor. "I can't believe you!" she screams as she slaps Kimbley across the face. "I read that letter you wrote. Colonel Mustang sent it to me as soon as you were convicted. Do you want to leave me? And what about the kids? Don't they matter to you anymore?" Her face is red as she glowers at him. He shrugs and sits up. "Honey, you shouldn't get up," his mother says. "I'm in the mood to blow someone up." She backs away as he smirks at her. "I'll do it. Trust me." Sara slaps him again to get his attention. "Zolf Kimbley are you listening to me or not?" He looks back at her, her hands balled into fists. "No, not really. Could you say it again?" She gets up and takes the children by the hands. "Let's go kids. Say bye to Dad." Katie looks into her father's eyes sadly. "Dad...I love you," she sayes as she kisses him. Kimbley sits there as he watches them leave. "Who the hell was the boy? I've never seen him in my life." A look of pain spreads across his face. "Dammit!"


	3. Kimbley's Little Bomber

**Kimbley's Little Bomber**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own anything from Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

"Mom? What's a state alchemist?" Jason asked. Sara's eyes widened at her son's question. "What sweetie?" she said as she made lunch. "What's a state alchemist?" Jason repeated. Katie was in her room playing with her friends while Jason was at the kitchen table with a dictionary in front of him. Sara had never expected her nine year old son to ask a question like this. "Honey don't ask questions like that please." Jason gave his mother a puzzled look. "Mom? Where's Dad?" "Jason please don't talk about your father," she snapped. Jason looked down at the floor sadly. "But Mom, I wanna know about my Dad," he whined. Sara sighed and put the hotdogs down on the plates. "Jason, I don't want to have anything do do with your father," she explained. "But I wanna know why," Jason continued. "Alright. Well honey...your father..is a murderer. Do you know what that means?" Jason flipped through the pages of the dictionary. "It says 'In criminal law, murder is the crime of causing the death of another human being, without lawful excuse, and with intent to kill or with an intent to cause grievous bodily harm, which is traditionally termed "malice aforethought". In attempted murder, the mens rea requirement, Latin for "guilty mind", is limited. In some common law jurisdictions, an accused is not guilty of murder if the victim lives for longer than a year and a day after the attack. This reflects the likelihood that, if the victim has survived so long after the initial attack, there will be other factors contributing to the cause of death and so break the chain of causation. Subject to the local statute of limitation the accused can still be charged with an offense representing the seriousness of the initial assault. But, with the advance of modern medicine, the majority of countries have abandoned a fixed time period and test causation on the facts. In most countries murder is considered the most serious crime, and invokes the highest punishment available under the law. As with most legal terms, the precise definition varies between jurisdictions.' Right?" Sara sat there staring at him, her mouth agape. "Uhh...Yes Jason that's right. You see your father isn't the man I fell in love with anymore. He's a completly different person now. Jason, please try to understand. I know it's been hard for you and Katie to grow up without you father, but he's not coming home." Jason's emerald eyes filled with tears as he slammed the dictionary shut and ran up to his room. "Jason! Honey come here!" Sara followed him up to his room as she heard his door slam and lock. She knocked gently on the door as she heard her son cry. "Jason? Sweetie can I come in?" Jason cried harder as he unlocked his door for his mother. Sara turned the knob and saw Jason on his bed crying. "Mom, I want Dad to come home! I want you and Dad to be together!" Sara's eyes filled with tears as she heard his words. "Jason, I know you were a baby when he left, but I know you miss him. I miss him too."


End file.
